1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device and method for assisting in the drainage of fluid from a human being. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for assisting in the gravitational effects on fluid flowing through a catheter into tubing and a collection device.
2. Related Art
Typically, a catheter is inserted in or attached to a human being when the human being is located in a bed or on a stretcher. A tube is usually provided between the catheter and a fluid retrieval container or drain bag. Due to the distance from the attachment point of the tube to the catheter and the fluid retrieval container or drain bag, the tube generally is set at a standard length. When the human being or patient is transported or moves from the bed to a chair or wheelchair, an excessive amount of tube remains between the catheter and the fluid retrieval bag.
Rather than replacing the existing catheter tube with a shorter tube each time the patient moves from the bed to a chair or wheelchair, in some instances, the catheter tube is simply left to dangle freely or is bunched or coiled up beside the patient. In such instances, a portion of the catheter tube may fall below the level of the fluid in the retrieval container or drain bag. When this happens, the fluid can back up in the tube and the back up can lead to urinary track infections.
Moreover, by allowing the excess tube to dangle around the patient in an unprotected manner, the tube maybe susceptible to damage. Additionally, if the excess portion of the tube is stepped on or accidently caught within or beneath a wheel of the wheelchair, the tube may be forcibly pulled away from the patient, thereby possibly causing the patient discomfort and/or injury, and disrupt the sterile closed system, thus increasing the chance for urinary tract infection.